


Naughty List Spike Spiegel

by PaperFox19



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Marks, Masochism, Santa Outfit, Spanking, Tickling, Yaoi, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some boys have been very naughty this year. So join us as we see our fav anime boys be naughty.</p>
<p>Spike/Jet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty List Spike Spiegel

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review 
> 
> Fic born on my phone sorry for any auto correct issues

Naughty List

Some boys have been very naughty this year. So join us as we see our fav anime boys be naughty.

Spike/Jet

It was Christmas, Ed was already in bed, and Faye drank too much and was passed out.

Jet and Spike however were up, very up. Jet was almost naked except for some tight red shorts and a Santa hat on. His muscled body was on full display, from his pecs to his abs, right arm and legs. He had manly hair a little along the valley of his pecs down over his abs and navel, reaching below the red shorts where his pubes were tucked away. Jet had his arms above his head, taking in the show before him, while exposing his hairy pits to his friend and sometimes lover.

Spike was equally nude, clad in only a green speedo. Unlike Jet he was pretty smooth even took to shaving his pits, but Jet could see the man’s pubes peeking out from the top of his speedos.

For the past few minutes Spike had been giving Jet a strip tease. Both were a tad drunk on this Christmas night. Jet was sure enjoying it though, his fat cock pushing at the fabric of his pants. The way his partner moved was dazzling, and doing it while stripping was extra hot.

Seeing Spike’s ass as the green speedo tried to contain it and failed. “Such a sexy elf, come sit on Santa’s lap.” he patted his lap.

Spike smirked and slid into the older man’s lap, his own confined arousal rubbed against Jet’s. They both groaned and Spike took his chance to kiss him.

Jet returned the kiss, using his artificial arm he cupped the back of Spike’s head. The kiss got deeper as their tongues clashed with pleasing results.

After kissing each other breathless Spike pulled back for air. “Santa Jet may I be a little naughty this year?” He says with a smirk.

Jet gulped and licked his lips. “You can but I’ll have to spank you for being a naughty boy.”

Spike’s grin didn’t fade. “I can live with that.” He began to grind against Jet. Letting their confined manhoods rub together hotly.

Jet moaned at the lap dance. Spike didn’t stop there, he moved kisses down from his lips, to his cheek, across his beard, before coming down to his neck.

Spike went after his neck, nipping licking kissing and sucking. Every action sent a shiver racing down Jet’s back, what made it worse was with each action Spike rolled his hips just right. Jet tossed his head back and moaned.

His teeth put pressure on his neck, not enough to break skin but would make a nice hickie. “Shit no marks!” Jet hissed, but Spike ignored him and sucked harder and harder, while giving a gyrate of his hips.

He pulled back and marvelled at his work. “Spike!” Jet had a nice big hickie on his neck.

“Relax Santa you should be more jolly.” He brought his right hand up and began tickling Jet’s exposed pit, while he lowered his face to the other.

His nose nuzzled the manly hair, taking in his scent. Oh that smell was good. It sent pleasure right to his aching cock. He didn’t hesitate, he started licking Jet’s pit. His tongue caressed and flicked and swirled about, tasting his sweat and tickling the older man.

“Spike! Hahahaha.” His whole body shook with laughter, which increased the pleasurable friction between them.

Spike was loving it, he licked and tickled him for a long while. Poor Jet was in tears, and was so turned on. He lost control of himself. “Spike!” He cried out as he came. His hot cum soaking his red shorts, from an outside view it almost looked like he peed himself, but no it was 100% pure cum.

“That was faster than I expected.” Jet growled at the comment.

“Alright naughty boy you asked for this!” His artificial hand came down and he ripped Spike’s speedos off him. The man gasped as his hard dick was pulled before the garment snapped causing his hard 9 incher to snap up and slap his abs.

Before he knows it he’s lifted up, and draped across Jet’s lap, his hard cock trapped against his muscled leg.

Spike let out a small moan, and rocked against his leg. His hard length twitched happily at the freedom, and friction. What’s more is Spike’s sense of smell was being hit by the man’s musk and smell of his cum.

Jet’s artificial hand groped Spike’s ass. It was fine, just the right balance of firm and bubble.

His hand came back and Slap! “Ahhh!” It was a moan but not of pain. Jet’s hand went across both cheeks. His hips jerked from the force causing more friction to his erect cock.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

It was like heaven, a unique one, but felt no less amazing. Jet worked his ass into a lovely shade of red. His cheeks stung but his body yearned for the next slap.

Jet was getting hard again, all of Spike’s moans were getting to him. Not to mention his fine butt bouncing with each slap really had him aching to be inside. ‘No this is foreplay don’t give in.’ He reminded himself.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

Spike’s moans echoed the room. His cock was leaking so much pre he thought he was gonna blow any second. Each slap was turning him on, increasing this was the friction against Jet’s muscled leg. To top that off his cock was pinned against his pubes as well, at first the hair just tickled but as the pleasure shook through it started feeling really good.

Jet increased the force the slap ringing out in the room now with Spike moaning after it. He was so close now, so very close. Jet knew he was gonna blow and the final game would begin.

Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap Slap

“Ohhh God!” Spike’s ass was as read as his cheeks, his blush was equally hot weather from the alcohol or their current activities, hell it was probably a bit of both.

With one more slap, Spike fell apart. His cum shot forward, and splattered across his lap, and his own pecs and abs.

His partner was panting, high off his release, but the game wasn’t over. He slicked his artificial hand up and brought a slick digit to Spike’s puckered hole.

The first finger slipped in, making Spike hiss at the coolness of his finger. Jet got to work prepping his rear for what was to come. His already hard cock was waiting, pushing at the cum soaked fabric of his red shorts.

As he slipped a second finger in he got to work on revving Spike’s engines again. His human hand came down and gave a playful swat to his left cheek.  
“Ahh!” His body bucked, and Jet grinned. He started swatting each cheek switching from left to the right. It was so hot watching his red cheeks jiggle. If he could feel it, he’d have felt Spike clamping down on him.

It was so different the feeling of skin to skin contact. It turned him on so much, the heat of his hand as it came down on his hot cheeks. Jet soon had three fingers working his ass open, rocking them in and out as he spanked him.

Spike was hard again, and once Jet felt him twitching he stopped. He removed his fingers, earning a whine at the loss from his partner.

Jet moved them, setting Spike on the couch, on his knees with his ass up in the air. His hands braced himself on the arm rest. Jet got behind him and yanked off his sticky red shorts.

Spike turned his head back to see what Santa Jet got him for Christmas. He got him his huge 11 inch long incredibly thick dick and two hairy balls. “Just what I wanted.” He purred as Jet slapped his crack with his hard dick.

“Time to stuff your stocking.” He lined himself up, and gave one solid thrust. He had collected Spike’s semen off his legs and used it to coat his monster, though he was already pretty slick from his previous release.

Both males moaned, wasn’t their first rodeo, Spike took his full 11 inches and let out a groan once he felt the older man’s pubes scratch his ass.

“So big!”

“So tight!” They both let out a laugh.

“I’m ready.” Jet nodded and pulled out till only the tip was inside only to thrust back in.

A loud clap of skin hitting skin was heard followed by lustful moans. Jet didn’t hold back he fucked Spike just like he liked it. He moved so fast it sounded like applause.  
Jet’s huge hairy balls slapped against Spike’s smooth ones. This was quite intense for the younger male, the hair on Jet’s balls tickled the sensitive skin, while the collision sent jolts of pleasure racing through his crotch.

“Ah ah ah ah Jet so good you fuck me so good!”

“You know it.” He turned his head to the side and Jet covered his body with his own, and kissed him hungrily.

With the new position Jet was able to ram his cock into Spike and hit his sweet spot, while french kissing him senseless.

The rhythm soon ended, and their fucking became more wild as they neared their climax.

Jet wasn’t about to cum first, even with Spike’s hungry hole squeezing him like crazy. He reached around and with his flesh hand began to pump Spike’s drooling arousal.

“Ahh fuck Jet cumming!” His hole clenched and his toes curled as he fired his cum over the couch.

“Spike!” Jet followed suit, giving one final thrust into his tight channel. His thick seed emptied into him making the male shiver in delight. “There stocking stuffed with care.”

Spike let out a grunt or possibly a chuckle. Jet moved them so they were laying on their sides, with Jet’s penis still safely nestled inside him.

He stretched and relaxed against the older man’s hairy body. “Hmm best Christmas yet.”

“Next year you be Santa.” Spike grinned and the two chuckled before falling into a deep sleep. The only stitch of clothing was the Santa hat, which managed to hang on through there romp.

End

Merry Christmas


End file.
